Embodiments relate to a refrigerator and an anti-insect unit for the refrigerator.
Refrigerators include an inner storage space that is closed by a door to store food at a low temperature. The inner storage space is cooled by cold air generated through heat exchange with refrigerant circulating according to a refrigeration cycle. Accordingly, food can be optimally stored in the inner storage space.
Such a refrigerator may include a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment therein, and shelves, drawers, and baskets may be accommodated in the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment. The refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment are closed by doors. Refrigerators can be variously classified according to the arrangements of refrigerating compartments and the freezing compartments, and the forms of doors.
Along with the change of people's eating patterns and preference, large and multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, and various comfortable structures have been added to refrigerators.
Refrigerators are substantially disposed in spaces for storing and cooking food, such as kitchens and restaurants. Such spaces for accommodating refrigerators are vulnerable to insects such as roaches and ants, and thus periodically require repellents for eradicating insects.
To this end, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0050785 discloses a configuration, which includes an inlet anti-insect unit and an outlet anti-insect unit on a passage through which a machinery room communicates with the outside thereof, thereby preventing insects from getting into the machinery room or living therein.
However, such configurations are applied to only machinery rooms, and fail to prevent insects from getting into a space in which a refrigerator is accommodated. Also, such configurations substantially fail to eradicate insects and drive away insects.